


I Feel

by geekyerness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Complete, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Legends, Love Confessions, Scissoring, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyerness/pseuds/geekyerness
Summary: After the battle against Mallus, Ava stops by Sara's quarters to talk about how she feels. Then talking leads to...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notabeautifullittlefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/gifts).



Sara headed back to her quarters from the bridge. The fight with Mallus was finally over and her team needed rest. Tomorrow they would head to Aruba. Well, not her whole team, Amya was going back to 1992 Zambze in the morning. For now, all of the Legends were taking the night off in the Waverider. 

Sara got to her quarters and started taking off the many layers of western clothing when she suddenly realized something and sent a quick text. While she waited she got a damp cloth and wiped down her face and neck and changed into some more comfortable clothes.  
Five minutes later Sara was laying in her bed when a portal opened up where the door to her room normally was. A tall and beautiful blonde walked through it looking at her Time Courier. Sara’s heart leaped and suddenly she was standing up and greeting Ava Sharpe.

“Hey you,” Sara said putting her arms around Ava’s waist, “did you get all the bad guys locked away?”

Ava followed the gesture and leaned in close, “I did. The world is a safer place due to you and the Legends. For once.”

Sara pulled back slightly, “We screwed things up for the better, its what we do best.”

Ava didn’t smile as Sara had expected her to. She seemed off. Sara had wanted things to just fall back in to place. She wanted things to be as they had been before as if they had never broken up, Ava had never found out she was a clone, and all the other — shit hadn’t happened.

“What’s wrong?”

Ava looked shocked. “What? Noth-nothing’s wrong,” she said shaking her head.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Sara pulled back all the way and sat on the side of the bed. She gestured for Ava to follow and Ava did.

“I’m sorry… I just…” Ava made a strange sound like the words were stuck in her throat.

“Aves, it’s alright. We don’t have to talk about earlier or the other day.” Sara grabbed her hand.

“No. I want to.” She sighed and turned towards Sara. Gripping Sara’s hand a little tighter.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” She paused, “While I still haven’t accepted or figured out being a… clone, I did figure something else out.”

Taking a deep breath, Ava continued, “We were so incredibly happy and when you broke up with me I was devastated,” She looked Sara in the eyes. Sara was listening intently and was not going to stop Ava even if all Sara wanted to do was apologize for ever hurting Ava. “I understand why you did, I do. And then, when you told me you loved me, even after discovering that I’m a —”

Ava looked away and Sara moved in closer to grabbing Ava’s hand with both of hers, it gave Ava the strength to finish “I didn’t understand how you could love me. Because I didn’t think that I was real. I cried, a lot. Over you, over learning about my past. It was a lot, and I spiraled to a dark place. Eventually, I realized — if I am just a clone… how could I have felt that… broken.” Ava smiled at the word as opposed to the frown it gave Sara.

Ava looked at Sara and placed her free hand on the side of Sara’s face, “Don’t you see?” Sara did not see. All she could see was that she hurt someone she loved — again. Ava continued, “Because of you — I feel real. You made me feel real.”

Ava finally stopped so Sara could talk. “You were always real.”

“I know but…”

“Hey! It’s my turn.” Sara interjected with a smile.

Ava lifted her hand off of Sara’s face and held it up as if to say she was conceding.

“You were always real,” Sara continued, “and I’m so incredibly sorry that I’ve caused you so much pain. Both in the sense of being a pain in the ass,“ Ava laughed which made Sara’s heart flutter, but she turned slightly more solemn and said, “ and by causing you heartbreak.” It was Sara’s turn to hold Ava’s face. Sara looked deep into Ava’s eyes, “You might not be normal, but I don’t want you to be normal.”

She leaned in and gave Ava a delicate brush of a kiss. She barely pulled away then whispered, “I love you, Ava Sharpe.”

Ava closed her eyes and sighed leaning her forehead against Sara’s, finally basking in the feeling of those perfect words. Ava started to open her mouth to speak, but before she could Sara was kissing her again. Much harder this time. It was as if a seal had been broken and Ava was kissing her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, this kiss was much like their first kiss. Fast, with hands everywhere and nowhere all at once. Sara pulled Ava down onto the bed and rolled on top of Ava, doing her best not to break the kiss. She started unbuttoning Ava’s white button-up shirt as Ava’s hands drifted up Sara’s stomach. Sara finally broke the kiss, but only to quickly remove her own shirt. With the kiss broken, she started kissing down Ava’s, now exposed, front. 

Ava arched her hips looking for some sort of contact so Sara moved her hand on to the front of Ava’s pants. Ava groaned at the pressure and ground against it. She could feel Sara smiling as Sara kissed her stomach. Ava pulled on Sara’s arm, wanting to kiss her pouty lips again. Sara obliged but didn’t move her hand. They both needed more. Ava flipped Sara on to her back and straddled her. Sara smiled her mischievous smile, excited to see what would happen next. Ava kissed her and move one hand under Sara’s bra to squeeze her breast. Sara tried to gasp but Ava’s mouth wouldn’t let her. 

While Ava continued, Sara’s hand clawed at her back. Her hands found the back of Ava’s bra and unhooked it in one swift, and practiced, maneuver. Ava smiled and took the cue to remove her bra and shirt. She sat up, still straddling Sara and broke the silence as she removed her clothes, “Take that bra off, Miss Lance.” 

“Only if you take off your pants, Miss Sharpe.”

“Is that really a fair trade?” Ava said as she leaned back down putting her lips millimeter’s from her partner’s. Sara quickly flipped them over.

“I don’t play fair.” She lightly bit Ava’s bottom lip eliciting a moan. Sara unbuttoned Ava’s pants while Ava was distracted. “Now take these pants off.” 

Ava fumbled around to the edge of the bed, removing her boots, pants, and socks, leaving on her underwear that was definitely not within Time Bureau regulation. When she was done, she looked back at Sara. 

Sara was completely naked and laying on her side with her elbow on the bed so her head was resting in her hand. “Took you long enough,” she said with a wry smile.

Ava let out a small growl and pounced on Sara, nibbling her neck on the attack. Sara laughed. That sound was amazing and only encouraged Ava further. She poked at Sara’s ribs to see if she could evoke more laughter as they tumbled about the bed. Ava’s torture worked as Sara laughed so hard she couldn’t breathe. Ava stopped and rolled so that Sara was on her back and Ava was laying next to her, brushing Sara’s hair out of her face. As Sara caught her breath as the two looked at each other. 

Ava spoke first, “You know there’s one thing I didn’t get to say.”

“What’s that?” Sara replied putting her hand on Ava’s arm.

Ava looked deep into Sara’s eyes, “Not only did I realize that I’m real because I felt pain, but because I felt —“ She looked down and bit her lip and let out a breath. Sara moved a hand to Ava’s face. Ava smiled at the gesture and continued, “Love. I felt — no — feel love.” She looked back into Sara’s eyes, “I love you, Sara.” 

Sara smiled the smile that seemed to come more often as of late, “I love you too, Ava.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably what you came here for.


	3. Chapter 3

They kissed. Softly at first, but the kissed deepened quickly as both women needed more. 

Ava’s hand was gripping Sara’s side as Sara moved one hand into Ava’s hair and the other onto her ass. She slipped the hand under Ava’s underwear and tried to pull them down her long legs. Ava moved her hand and helped Sara with the task.

With that out of the way, Ava positioned herself on top of Sara. She slipped her thigh between Sara’s legs forcing Sara to do the same. She began to move, grinding her thigh into the wet heat. Sara followed suit after a deep groan. 

Ava moved her head into the crook of Sara’s neck and moved her hand up to tweak and Sara’s nipple. Sara gasped loudly and the sudden sensation, and decided to do the same to Ava. Ava half moaned half laughed. 

She moved to look at Sara’s teasing face. She kissed her then moved her hand from Sara’s breast and down to her now soaked thigh. She took some of the wetness on her fingers and began to play with Sara’s nipple again as she increased the pressure and speed of her movements below. 

Sara’s head shot back and her breath became shallow, but that didn’t stop her. She copied everything Ava had just done, including increasing the speed of their movements even further. Ava groaned deeply.

Sara started letting out high pitch sounds in synch with Ava’s movements while Ava was letting out deep groans. Together they made a symphony of sounds that only increased their pleasure further. 

Neither of them could speak because they were breathing so hard, but Ava could tell Sara was close to the edge. She pinched Sara’s nipple and kissed her neck making Sara nearly scream. Ava increased her pressure on Sara as much as she could and Sara did the same to her. Sara’s body began to shake and her eye’s fluttered. 

Ava began to feel the release coming. She kissed Sara hard and Ava felt an increase of wetness on her thigh increase as Sara’s body convulsed. Ava broke the kiss and began to feel her body shake as well. 

As bliss washed through her body her vision went black and she collapsed on to Sara. Apparently, her lungs had temporarily forgotten how to breathe. She took in a deep breath as she came back to reality.

Sara was making a spitting noise in her ear. “Babe. I’m drowning.” 

Ava flipped her head and got her hair out of Sara’s face. “Hi there.” She said with a giggle.

“Hi” Sara smiled, “I mean, what a way to die. Great orgasm, hot girl passed out on top of you, while you drown in her beautiful blonde hair.” 

Ava laughed and shifted her body weight off of Sara with a small kiss. 

“Thank you,” Sara said.

“For what? Not drowning you? Or for the sex?”

“Yes, to all of the above” Ava giggled. God, Sara loved that dorky giggle. “But, also to being there today. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Ava’s face turned more serious and she brushed a finger across the side of Sara’s face. “I will always be there when you need me, Sara. I promise.”

“Well good, cuz I may need you again after a quick power nap.” 

Ava began to argue that sex is not what she meant, but Sara kissed her into silence and said. “I love you, Miss Sharpe.”

“And I love you, Miss Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think since this is the first fic I've ever published! Thanks to notabeautifullittlefool for encouraging me to do it!


End file.
